


The Parker Curse

by Kit_Kat101



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Zombies, come on you know me by now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat101/pseuds/Kit_Kat101
Summary: It seems Peter can't catch a break. One minute everything's going fine and the next, he's fighting for his life. But ain't that always Parker luck? If he doesn't find trouble, trouble finds him.Or mashing Peter Parker and zombies together. Something I don't think anyone asked for.





	The Parker Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been in a bit of a rut when it comes to writing. That being said, I'm trying to get back into it. This is around the time Tony Stark takes away Peter's suit in Spiderman: Homecoming. So it's not compliant with the rest of the film. It may feature the villain, but more in passing. Like a brief mention of him here or there. But nothing too specific. People love putting Peter into danger in fics, I'm just following along. But don't worry, he's someone I'm not wishing to turn into a zombie. Would make the story way shorter if I did that. This also will bring a darker and more mature Peter. So if you're used to the happy-go-lucky Peter, it won't last long. 
> 
> With that all in mind, enjoy!

This cannot be happening. It just can't. How can so many things go wrong in just one day? How many lies did he have to tell his aunt before telling her a single truth? That he had lost the Stark Internship. So many lies wrapped up into a ball he could scarcely breathe. But he told her what had been bothering him, just not all of it. What would she think of him if she found out he was running around and stopping crime. Crime was something that got his Uncle Ben killed. Crime was something that nearly got him killed countless times(though he would never admit that to May). So he drowned himself in school, making more times for friends, getting his detentions taken care of. That sort of thing. He had taken care of the Vulture, but no word from Mr. Stark or Happy. Not that he expected one after all that went down. He was stuck in a rut, in his own little world. That was, until May stepped in. All with that determined but concerned look on her face. You know the one. She simply handed him a plane ticket, which must have cost her a fortune. Making Peter squawk almost like an outraged parrot when he was handed the ticket.

It was a ticket to the UK. Or more appropriately England. Yep, this ticket cost her a fortune.

"What?! Aunt May, no! This probably cost you at least eight paychecks!" Peter said, mouth hanging open, wondering what he did to deserve a trip to the UK. And oh boy, at least it wasn't Berlin. Because that would just be plain awkward, even if no one knew who he was. 

"I want you to have some fun, take some time to get out of that head of yours." May said.

"By sending me to the UK?" Peter asked, brow raised in confusion. "I can 'get out of my own head' here. Why England, of all places?" He asked.

"Because you deserve it, with all the work you've put into your grades. And you haven't been happy lately. I want to see that smile on your face again." May said, adding the last part quietly.

Peter bit his lip and looked down. He hadn't really done a very good job at hiding the fact as to why he was feeling the way he was. A complete and utter failure is what he felt like. Hatred for himself aside, May had a point. He needed a breather. Maybe getting out of the country for the summer would do the job. Who knows, maybe he would even enjoy himself. He looked at May, then down at his ticket and back up at her. May laughed and showed him her own ticket. Peter's eyes widened and May laughed even harder.

"Peter, it's all right. A friend of mine at work actually paid for them. Her husband works at the airline she booked these for as a late birthday present. She gets a hefty discount." May said. 

Peter nodded, feeling guilty that he couldn't give May anything fancy for her birthday a couple months before. He made her a card and got her some flowers. And that was all he was able to afford. But May loved them, so Peter felt a little better. May never faked emotion, he didn't think she ever had it in her to fake it.

"So, it's just us?" Peter asked. May nodded.

"I did ask your friends. But they said they made plans already." She said, a little sympathetically.

Peter nodded, he figured. Ned had talked about going to this vacation resort in Florida for a week. It was all he really talked about. Michelle said her family was taking a road trip to visit family, but wouldn't say anything more on the subject. So he knew he would be alone for a little bit during the summer. He just didn't think he'd be going anywhere, just waiting for Ned to get back. But he found himself excited to be with his Aunt May for the little vacation they were about to have.

"Okay, how long are we staying for?" Peter asked her.

"About a week, now get to packing young man. We have a flight to catch in a few hours." May said, laughing and shooing Peter away to get himself packed. And that's just what he did. And once packed, they were on their way to the airport, after stopping for dinner before leaving. He texted Ned, who was well on his way to his own vacation about where he was going.

'Going to the UK with May.'   
"Oh my god! No way! Where to?!'  
'England.'  
'Awesome! Take tons of pictures dude!'  
"I will if you will.'

The texts were short and then Ned said he had to go, their flight was almost here. Apparently they had to leave real early because their flight was in another airport in the opposite direction. Which was about a couple hours drive from where they lived. Peter grimaced, knowing that sitting for hours on end was torture for both of them. So he wished Ned to have a good vacation and when Ned said the same, he shut off his phone. Once there, they checked in at the airport, made sure everything was in order, and went to their gate. After a little bit of waiting, they were on the plane and off they went to their destination. It was an 18 hour flight and Peter was grateful he brought things to occupy himself on the journey over. Many hours later and a long while of waiting to board off the plane. They got a hotel room for their stay and zonked out for the first day they were there. Jet-lag is a mo-fo. So, once they were up, around, and able to walk around without thinking of sleeping every few minutes, they were off to sight-see.

Peter had to admit, England was a bit chilly, but it was beautiful too. Granted, there were some spots that needed cleaning up and that. But New York was way worse. So this felt like a breath of fresh air to Peter. Or at least a good change in scenery. And just like he promised, he took tons of pictures with May. Some were goofy; making funny faces and making a fool of themselves in front of a lot of people. Some they pretended to be serious and others just some genuine smiles. The next couple of days were a whirlwind of activity and Peter couldn't find it in him to be sad or regretful. But all good things must come to an end.

It was their last day, and they were making the most of it. They left for their early flight tomorrow at around 6:00am. Peter dreaded the flight home and the expected jet-lag. But also that he would be back in a frame of mind where he was lost in his own head, to the point where May became concerned. Hence why this trip was well needed. So he tried not to think about it as the day grew closer and closer to ending. It didn't really help that his 'spidey sense' was tingling. Though Peter was look around and notice nothing was out of place. It felt strange, and Peter was suddenly on edge all the time. That would come in handy, of course. May was lost, trying to find a train station that could take them to a small cafe that she heard people raving about earlier. One last stop before the hotel and all. And after looking around, May spotted a man lumbering around and went to ask him for help and directions. Peter looked towards the man, stopping when his senses screamed at him. This wasn't the Vulture, this was an old man. But Peter found himself striding forward and into a dead sprint by the time his aunt got to the man.

And just in time too, for the old man to whirl around and tried to take a bit out of his aunt's shoulder. May screamed as Peter was able to yank her out of reach of the man. He managed to pull May away and they ran, the old man giving chase. They heard grunting and growling and ran until they lost the crazed old man. 

"That man was crazy! I just wanted to ask for directions." May said, out of breath as they had stopped running to rest. Peter was out of breath out of sheer panic of almost losing his aunt to a lunatic.

It got worse, much worse. 

So much worse that they had found themselves at the airport, along with a bunch of others scrambling to get on the last plane boarding, whether they had tickets or not. There was only one seat left and Peter knew what he had to do. He shoved May into the attendant's arms, and they helped whisk her away as she screamed for Peter. Peter was breathing heavily at this point, but he managed to get out a simple sentence.

"I love you May. Get home safe." He said, shouting loudly so she could hear that over the others.

Whether she heard him or not, he didn't know. Once the final door had been closed, he raced to the window as the plane took off, breathing a sigh of relief as he knew his aunt was safe. Thus began his survival over something he never thought he would have to live through. Peter knew he would be a different person after this. If he survived this at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if not...well, sorry, not sorry I guess. Not everyone loves a mash-up of zombies and their favorite superheros. But if you did, thank you and leave a comment and tell me what you think. Leave ideas, critique and all that good stuff. Or if you just wish to converse, leave a comment and I'll reply to you as soon as I can. :) I'll try to be prompt with the updates. But, you know, real life can suck sometimes.
> 
> Also, no worries, May lives. And she will be a bad-ass mother bear just wanting to get her child back home and into her arms. Tony Stark is going to get an earful later, the others too. I'll be switching from Peter to May and the others, just depends on how the chapters go.


End file.
